Why me!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE! How can you deal, with having your life changed forever, due to one simple accident, let me tell you, you can’t. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, and have no money so can't sue!  
  
A/N : Just thought I'd pop this up, so you can get a little taster of what's to come from me. Hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
Summery : How can you deal, with having your life changed forever, due to one simple accident, let me tell you, you can't.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was an ordinary day, in plain old Minnesota, everything the same, nothing ever changes, but why should they, they haven't got cause to. I thought my life was ok, I had an average teenage lifestyle that basically revolved around hockey, friends and schoolwork. The last of the three being forced upon me, but isn't it with everyone. I had 12 wonderful friends, who I had been through everything with and hoped to continue doing so. We liked to believe we were adults, what with our many break ups and make ups, arguments, fights, illnesses, we'd done it all, prepared for anything life may throw at us next. Well nothing could have prepared us for this!  
  
It was nearly 6 months ago now, it was a warm spring day, we had a hockey game that afternoon, so we were spending the morning, relaxing the only way we knew how. We were sat idly on the grass outside our high school's dormitories, there were about 5 different conversations happening, all at one time, and each of us were involved in them all. None probably made much sense, but it was what we usually did and had done the last 3 years of our life.  
  
"If you'd have tried that on me, you'd have gotten more than a slap across the face". Connie told Portman. Obviously talking about his antics last night, at trying to get Clare Graves to go out with him.  
  
"I agree with Connie, that is not the way to get someone to go out with you". Julie teamed up with Connie.  
  
"But you would think that, 'cause you're girls". Portman argued his case.  
  
"Well in that case, you ought to start listening to us, we know how we like to be asked out by guys". Connie replied. Portman was stubbed by this, he had no reply for her. Seeing this Connie began laughing immediately, but not in a nasty way. "Arr, it's ok Portman, we love ya, don't we Jules"? She leant forward and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders.  
  
We sat there for a while longer, before heading off to our dorms to grab our hockey gear, ready for the game. We all laughed as Connie giddily bounced away, with Julie walking steadily in tow. The two were best friends, told each other everything, did everything together, yet they couldn't be more different. Connie had more energy than anyone I knew, she always had a spring in her step, she was loud and larey, always joking around especially with Averman, though she could be serious when she needed to be, she was like a naughty school girl, always thinking up pranks for the old Varsity team and now the freshman team, we often dragged her into getting into trouble with us, and amazingly she always found a way to get us out of trouble. Julie on the other hand, was a little more sedate, she was like mother duck, always checking that we had all done our homework, she helped us keep our grades up to Coach Orion's standard and was always the first to help us out when they slipped, sure she was a good laugh and able to joke around, but she was still so different from Connie.  
  
Connie and Julie were like a mirror image of me and my best friend Charlie. Charlie dated Julie and was so much like Connie it was uncanny. He was always getting himself in and out of trouble, and you knew that whenever Connie was in trouble, Charlie probably had something to do with it and vice a versa. Normally people take one look at us, and put me and Julie together as a couple, and Charlie and Connie together, it wasn't like that. I didn't date Connie, and Charlie and Julie were the only ones dating out of us all.  
  
10 minutes later, we all met up outside the dorms, ready to head over to the ice rink, and as usual, Charlie was talking tactics with whoever may want to listen, we all of course pretended to be interested, but we all knew from past experiences, that they never worked out properly and improvisation was needed. One of the opposing teams fans, sped past us on a moped, nearly knocking Julie over, who was at the time, listening to Connie chat on about something like how hot Shane West was. Connie immediately began shouting after him, but he was soon gone and out of ear shot. Not letting it get to us, we entered the ice arena and went straight for the locker rooms.  
  
Within 15 minutes, the girls had come into our locker room, for our prep talk that Orion always gave at the beginning of games. We all pretended to listen out of politeness, but we all had our own ways of readying ourselves for the game. I prefered to sit in silence and run through the plays in my own head.  
  
"Just go out there, and do your best". I caught the end of Orion's speech.  
  
We bombarded our way onto the ice, banging our sticks on the plexi glass, getting the crowd cheering before starting our warm ups. We were out there a good 5 minutes before we crowded around Orion for our final prep talk. The ref blew his whistle and the game began. Charlie took the face off and immediately passed the puck to Guy who was waiting on Charlie's right. The opposing team played good defence, but not quite good enough as Fulton got in position and blasted one in. Within the first 5 minutes of the game it was Ducks 1 – 0 Panthers. I took the next face off and pushed the puck toward Averman who was waiting on my left, immediately I skated a little forward, awaiting the right second where he was to pass it me back then, knowing poor old Averman, he would be knocked into the boards. As soon as I got the puck, I sped down the ice to the panthers goal, I shot at the goalie, but he deflected it, towards who I guessed was supposed to be one of his team mates, but Charlie was lucky enough to get it and shot once again, catching the goalie off his guard. Much of the first period went this way, however the panthers did manage to get 1 goal. At the beginning of the second period, I found myself out on the ice with Connie, Portman, Fulton, Russ and Ken. The bash brothers remained pretty calm, which I knew they were only doing to give the other team false hope. I watched with eagle eyes as Ken dodged 2 players, but swiftly passed the puck to Connie, who easily glided it into the goal. We quickly congratulated each other before beginning to get ourselves ready for the next face off. I vaguely saw Connie skate passed another player and pretend to lick her index finger before holding it up in the air and make a sizzling noise. The next play didn't go exactly to plan and the panthers nearly scored another goal, but Julie caught it just in time. Ken and Fulton were taken off and replaced by Luis and Goldberg. Goldberg and Luis followed just behind me as I headed toward the goal, Connie was calling for the puck and upon seeing that her path was pretty clear, I glided it her way, it was only one of the opposing players headed straight for her, that she passed it back to Goldberg, who passed it to Luis, who in turn pushed it into the goal. Though I wasn't particularly concentrating on the goal itself, as I knew that one of the panthers had just brutally checked Connie into the boards, and it just happened to be the one she made the sizzling noise at earlier. I didn't pay any attention to the small celebration the others had going on, as Connie had yet to get up off the ice. At first, I hoped she was just laying there, hoping the ref would notice and give a penalty, but I quickly realized, she wasn't playing. I sped over to her, pulling my helmet and gloves off. Her eyes were closed and there was a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. By now, Portman, Goldberg and Luis had joined me, and they were beckoning for the refs and Coach Orion. The refs cleared the area, including us, as the paramedics surrounded her. Most of the team were now on the ice and were huddled in a group. We all watched with eagle eyes as she was rolled onto a back board and strapped on, before being put on a stretcher and being wheeled out, after still not having regained conciousness. Orion herded us back to the bench, whilst the refs decided whether the player should be benched for the rest of the game.  
  
"C'mon ducks, I know you're all worried about her, but lets win this game for her". He put it in such a way that we couldn't refuse.  
  
Most of us were determined to win now, if anything, it was for Connie. It was soon the end of the second period and all we seemed to want to do in the break between periods was think about Connie. Noprmally it would have been Connie keeping our hopes up between periods, but without her, all we seemed to want to do was be morose and worry about her. The third period dragged a little, but I think the panthers were really going easy on us, more out of guilt than anything else, but this got some of our backs up even more because we didn't want an easy win. Eventually, the game ended, and instead of staying on the ice celebrating, we simply shook our opponents hands and wandered off the ice.  
  
I think we had all subconciously decided, that the hospital was the only place for us to go. I was more surprised, whe Orion entered the locker room, and told us that he had managed to borrow the school's minibus to get us all there. The journey was deadly silent, all thinking our own thoughts. Once at the hospital, we walked briskly into the ER, where Orion asked at the reception about Connie. They wouldn't tell him anything, except that Connie's parents were sat in the relatives room. We all crept in, saying our small greetings to her parents.  
  
"How is she"? Charlie asked after 5 minutes.  
  
"We don't know yet, the doctor hasn't been to see us yet". Mr Moreau replied, branding a small smile.  
  
After a long 15 minutes of waiting, the Doctor appeared. We all quickly left, allowing them a little privacy. Most of the ducks, paced around the waiting room, but I stood looking into the relatives room, well actually at Julie, but she was stood leaning on the wall in the right position. I could tell it wasn't good news as Connie's dad wrapped a loving arm around his wives shoulders. I watched as the Doctor continued talking to them, then began heading for the door. Once he was out of the room, we all dove back inside, awaiting any news.  
  
"So"? Julie asked impatiently.  
  
"Erm, she's come round and has concusion, but she's on strong painkillers, and she's a little out of it. They are still doing some tests though". Her mom managed to choke out.  
  
"Tests for what"? I asked, immediately her mom began crying.  
  
"There's a possibility that Connie may be paralysed". Her dad managed to tell us.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!  
  
XXxSARAHxXx : Hey. Thanks for the suport and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
PORTMANROXMYSOX : Thatnks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NOTTSHOCKEYGIRL99 : Right the spelling mistakes – I'm totally blaming that on my computer, see we had a major falling out a while back, so being the arse it is, broke it's motherboard or something to that effect, causing me to have to go back to my old comp while my new one was getting fixed, and now I have it back, it's not checking my spelling correctly – probably getting me back lol. I see what you mean about the humoungous sentenses, I'll try to fix that one lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATIE : Hey! Nope I don't think I ever will run outta ideas, well I obviously will one day, but that will only be when I've written them all lol. I've actually never watched the Blair witch project, it never really interested and the bad reviews did'nt exactly excite me into wanting to go. I'm more of a comedy girl anyway lol. Right for my song, lets see - **Sometimes i think about, What life was like before, Was it full of old remidies, That kept me reaching for the door, But i know this love is unconditional (yea e yeah), Deep inside your my living joy (yea e yeah), i'm gunna sing you a lullaby, A thousand times or more, Your as sweet as a butterfly, baby all i need and more, Gunna sing you my song cause i think the world about you, Your the only one that matters now, Since the day you were born** – Melanie B, Lullaby. Ace song really is lol. Right thanks for your support and review chickydoo. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NEETU : If you want Adam/Julie stories so much, why don't you just write them yourself. Simply answer, if you don't like Julie/Charlie fics, don't read it. Thanks for your review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NYGOLDFISH54 : Ok, I'll try and sort the mistakes out. Don't worry, I have no immediate plans to dash off and write a Julie/Adam fic, just to please 1 person. Anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I laid in this stupid hospital bed, I felt really sleepy and a little light headed, there was a constant beeping noise coming from my right side. I felt pretty weird, as though I couldn't be bothered to move, even turning my head took strength. What was worse, I was laid flat out on this bed, unable to see much more than the ceiling, there was no wonder hospital patients slept so much, if all they had to do for fun was stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Miss Moreau, How are you feeling"? Someone asked.  
  
"Please don't call me that. You make me sound like a real cake-eater. It's Connie". I laughed.  
  
"Ok, Connie, how do you feel"?  
  
"A little numb and sorta not really here". I replied.  
  
"That's just the drugs you're on. The doctor is on his way to see you now". She told me, then left me all alone staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hi sweetie". That was one voice I recognised straight away.  
  
"Hi mom. Look don't worry, I just had an accident when I was playing, it isn't as bad it looks". I tried not to make her worry. She had always hated the idea of me playing hockey with boys and getting hurt.  
  
"I know baby". She replied tears entering her eyes, but I simply put it down to the fact that I was laid in a hospital bed.  
  
"Hello Connie, I'm Doctor Skelton. Do you mind if I just run a few tests on you"? He sounded rather polite.  
  
"What kinda tests"? I didn't mind tests being run on me, unless they were just wanting to use me as a guinea pig.  
  
"Just to test your reactions to things. You spine took a pretty good beating there". He told me.  
  
"Ok". I answered.  
  
"Right, I'm just going to start from your toe upwards, pricking you with a small needle, you need to tell me when you feel it ok"?  
  
"Ok". I answered, not clicking onto why he was doing such a test. I waited a few minutes, and felt nothing, heard nothing. "Ok, you can start". I said, immediately seeing my moms eyes spill tears. "What's going on"? I began panicking, and tried sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed, but I couldn't. "Why can't I move my legs". I was nearly hysterical.  
  
"Connie, you need to stay"... The doctor began.  
  
"WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY LEGS". I screamed.  
  
"Connie honey, the doctor thinks you may have damaged your spinal cord". My dad said through his tears.  
  
"WHAT NO". I began crying. "Are you telling me, I might never walk again"?  
  
"We don't know the severity as yet, but not walking again is a possibility". The doctor replied truthfully.  
  
He tried to continue explaining, but I just seemed to go blank. This wasn't happening, I was 16 years old, my whole life ahead of me, hockey was my life, but if I couldn't walk, there was no way I could play hockey. After he realised, nothing was going in, the doctor left with my parents, and a nurse came in to help me get more comfortable. I hated how the nurse had to pull me up the bed, and do things for me. She left me alone after making me as comfortable as I'd ever get and it wasn't long until the ducks filed in. I knew they knew, as they all looked so morose, I don't suppose I helped any, I wasn't exactly beaming with happiness myself.  
  
"So, your mom and dad told us". Charlie began. I didn't know how to answer him.  
  
"How do you feel"? Guy asked.  
  
"Like a cripple". I bit back. This shocked them all, hell it shocked me, I NEVER talked like this to any of them.  
  
They all sat there, feeling as awkward as they looked, and I've never seen more relief cross someone's face as I did when the nurse entered and told them that I was going to be taken upstairs for some more tests. They filed out, all telling me they'd see me later and that I'd be fine. I so wanted to believe them.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Did anyone feel dead uncomfortable in there, or was that just me". Portman said, as we reached the waiting area.  
  
"It was". Luis answered.  
  
"It was as though she was a totally different person. I don't like this new Connie". Dwayne said.  
  
"She isn't a different person you guy's. She's just in shock. Imagine how you all felt when we were told she might be paralysed, times that by a million then you've not nearly got how she feels right this minute". Julie told them.  
  
"Julie's right. We all can walk out of here tonight, Connie's not so lucky". Adam joined in.  
  
"How did it go"? Connie's dad asked us when we went into the relatives room.  
  
"Not so good. She barely said 2 words to us". I replied.  
  
"It was 3 actually, 'like a cripple'". Averman pointed out.  
  
"She's gone up for more tests". Adam ignored Averman's comment.  
  
"We'll try again later". I said.  
  
A few hours later, just about everyone had fallen asleep in the relatives, even Coach Orion, who had many times tried to get us all to go home, but we refused blank, wanting to stay close. Connie's parents had both tried talking to her, but they too had received a cold icy response from her. I couldn't sleep, all I could see were visions of Connie and I as kids, playing on the old pond with the others. She had always been the tallest, strongest player, well until we had all hit puberty, and then it seemed as though she had shrunk, even Ken towered over her. But that hadn't stopped her, she continued working just as hard, working more on handling the puck and her speed. After what seemed hours of trying to sleep, I got up and wandered outside onto the corridor. There was deadly silence, with only a few noises every so often. I headed toward her room, and looked in at her through the little window, and surprise, surprise she was as wide awake as me. I knocked gently, then popped my head around the door.  
  
"Hey". I whispered. She didn't reply, just continued staring into space. "C'mon Con's, this isn't like you". I began.  
  
"Well it isn't every day, that I'm told I'll never walk again". She replied bitterly.  
  
"Never say never". I tried bringing light to the situation.  
  
"Ok, well it isn't every day, that I'm told I probably won't ever walk again". She rephrased.  
  
"Connie"... I began, again.  
  
"Charlie, I'm not in the mood for a lecture from you, because if you hadn't noticed, I can't exactly just get up and WALK out". Her words came out sharp, but I could tell there was more hurt and pain in her words than the hate it sounded like.  
  
"Well you're gonna get it. I know you're pissed off right now"...  
  
"You have no idea how I feel Charlie, you know why, because you're stood on your own two legs right now".  
  
"Not everything is about being able to walk you know". I tried fighting back.  
  
"NO. Have you ever not been able to move your legs, to know you won't walk again"?  
  
"No, I haven't"...  
  
"Then you have no idea what I'm going through right about now. You always say, hockey is your life, imagine just for one second not being able to play hockey, how would you feel"?  
  
"This isn't about"...  
  
"Answer the question Charlie"?  
  
"I'd feel like a part of my life was over". I sighed rubbing my temples, I hated saying those words, but they were the truth.  
  
"Exactly. But for me, I won't be able to walk, let alone play hockey".  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here"? A nurse popped her head around the door.  
  
"Nothing, Charlie was just about to leave". Connie answered. "Bye Charlie". She said pointedly.  
  
"I'll see you later". I replied quietly before walking out.  
  
I headed back to the relatives room, feeling every bit defeated. It was as though she had built a wall around herself, and no-one was able to break through it and reach her. I know she was pretty much inconsolable at the moment, I mean god she had just lost the use of her legs, but she was pushing everyone away herself.  
  
"Where've you been"? Coach Orion asked when I reached the relatives room. He was stood outside leaning against the wall.  
  
"To try and get her to talk to me". I answered.  
  
"I'm gonna have a wild guess by the look on your face, that you didn't have much luck".  
  
"All we ended up doing was arguing. She's just thinking so negatively".  
  
"Charlie, none of us can even begin to comprehend what she is going through right now. Just give her time".  
  
"It's more than that Coach". I told him. "She's pushing us away, not letting us in, or giving us any idea of what she's going through".  
  
"Did you, or did you not do the exact same thing when I first became your Coach". He reasoned.  
  
"I suppose". I began seeing it his way.  
  
"Give her time Charlie, give her time". He patted my shoulder and lead me back into the relatives room.  
  
So what do you think, worth carrying on??? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!  
  
SARAH : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOCIE : Arr I'm glad you feel sorry for Connie, mainly because that's the whole point, but it just proves you have excellent erm what's the word oh god I can't think of it and my theasaurus is crap erm oh forget it I can't think lol. Right for a song erm - **Jitterbug {4X}, You put the boom-boom into my heart, You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts, Jitterbug into my brain, Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same, But something's bugging you, Something ain't right, My best friend told me what you did last night, Left me sleepin' in my bed, I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead. Wake me up before you go-go, Don't leave me hanging on like a yo- yo, Wake me up before you go-go, I don't want to miss it when you hit that high, Wake me up before you go-go, 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo, Wake me up before you go-go, Take me dancing tonight, I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah) **– Wham, wake me up before you go-go. My sister did a school dance to this and it was amazing lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEER MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATIE : Hey up lass! I know you just can't do anything but feel sorry for her, you so want to smack her for the attitude though, but you can't help but feel for her. See I could tell you she's gonna make a full recovery, but I'm not so sure, she doesn't want it enough, and well to put it bluntly that would be boring wouldn't it lol. However my mind could change, it isn't as though I haven't tossed and turned on this subject lol. I actually never gave Orion daughter a second thought, it never crossed my tiny lil one directional mind lol, hum rubs chin in thought, right anyways for a song - **Desert loving in your eyes all the way. If I listen to your lies would you say, I'm a man without conviction, I'm a man who doesn't know, how to sell a contradiction. You come and go, you come and go. Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream, red gold and green, red gold and green. Don't hear your wicked words every day, and you used to be so sweet, I heard you say, that my love was an addiction. When we cling our love is strong. When you go you're gone forever. You string along, you string along. Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon, you come and go, you come and go. Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream, red gold and green, red gold and green**. – Karma Chameleon by the Culture club – my sisters favourite song when she was growing up lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NOTTSHOCKEYGIRL99 : I dunno, I suppose it's just my way of writing, I don't think I'd manage to change my old aged ways now lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I hated being this way to Charlie and the others, but I felt so vulnerable at the moment, a side, I didn't want anyone to ever see, so with defence being my only mechanism, I fought my vulnerability. I was always so upbeat, nothing could ever bring me down, well so I thought. I was insistant with myself, that I wouldn't let the others past my exterior, and to stop them, I would put on this cold, icy, hostile front. I was so scared it was untrue, but, again, I didn't want to show my weaknesses, feeling that, everyone would just feel more sympathetic toward me than they already did. I didn't want the sympathy vote, and was determined to do anything to stop it.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Over the next few days, we each tried different tactics with Connie, but none seemed to work, she either was hostile toward us, or simply ignored our attempts at being there for her. We had returned to the dorms and school, and of course there was plenty of gossip going around about what had happened. Soon most of the ducks were giving in, and there was only me, Charlie and Adam that were daily visitors. The others still visited but it was more every other day than daily.  
  
"Jule's you ready"? Adam popped his head around my dorm room door. I was headed for the hospital with Charlie and Adam.  
  
"Yeah". I answered and followed him outside. "Hey Charlie". I greeted my friend when we met up with him outside.  
  
"Hey Cat lady". He responded.  
  
"I wonder if she's in a better mood today"? I mused at the thought.  
  
"Doubt it, but no matter what, don't let her lure you into an argument, Charlie". Adam said, joking about the last bit.  
  
"I can't help it, she just gets me so wound up". Charlie replied, as we climbed the steps of the bus.  
  
"She doesn't mean to, and the more you argue with her, the more defiant she becomes and the harder it is to get through to her". I reasoned with him.  
  
We sat in semi silence the rest of the way, only saying something to each other every so often. Walking through the hospital. I prepared myself for the onslaught that was bound to happen. It mentally and emotionally draining, but she was my best friend, and I wasn't about to give in.  
  
"On 3". Charlie joked, then pushed open her door. "Good after"... He began but the room was empty, and mean bare.  
  
"I wonder if she's moved rooms"? I said, before heading to the nurses station. "Excuse me Ma'am, where's Connie Moreau"?  
  
"She's gone". Was her only answer.  
  
"Gone where"?  
  
"To a special clinic". She answered, before walking away and down the corridor.  
  
Wanting more of an explanation, we headed over To Connie's house, to talk to her parents. We were baffled as to why she hadn't said anything, or her parents hadn't. When we arrived, they welcomed us in and offered us beverages before sitting down and explaining to us as best they could.  
  
"All we know, is the Doctor wanted to send her to this clinic, where she'll get proper treatment for her condition. She'll be put through intense physio, and they have therapists there to help her through everything and to learn to deal with a possibility that she may never walk again". Her dad explained.  
  
"There are very strict visiting grounds, we are only allowed to visit once a week, but it's the best thing for her in the long run". Her mom told us.  
  
They both continued explaining that we could call her or write to her, but visiting wasn't allowed. We left feeling a little frustrated, but knew that Connie had more of a chance of getting better where she was now, and I suppose the doctors and nurses there knew what they were doing, and if we visited, we may only undo all their work. We headed back to the dorms, to let the others know. It took a while to round them all up, but we finally managed to get them all into the common room. Upon seeing us all crowding in, most of the students up and left.  
  
"So how's Connie"? Guy asked.  
  
"We wouldn't know". Charlie responded.  
  
"Why, you've just come from the hospital haven't you"? Ken said.  
  
"She wasn't there". Charlie answered.  
  
"Have they sent her home"? Luis asked.  
  
"No, they've sent her to a special clinic that will help her. It deals specifically with people in her predicament. We aren't allowed to visit, and we don't know when she'll be coming home". I filled them in, knowing Charlie wouldn't answer them fully.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I wasn't given any warning, that they were shipping me off to this stupid clinic. I was just wheeled out of the hospital, where a van was waiting for me, it was only then, that they deemed it necessary for me to know. It was about an hours drive away from anywhere I knew. When I arrived, a nurse came out and began chatting in a bright cheerful mood to me. Before I knew it, I was dumped in a private room, that was well equipped with anything I could possibly need.  
  
"Hi Honey, I'm Deloris". A middle aged woman walked in. "I'm going to be your carer whilst you stay here".  
  
"Oh joy". I muttered under my breath.  
  
"And my aim is to have you walk outta here". She continued.  
  
"Hello, you obviously haven't read my notes, I probably won't ever walk again".  
  
"I have read your notes, and honey, trust me, nothing is impossible". She almost sung.  
  
I thought she was mad, there wasn't any possible way I would walk out of here, and I told her so constantly. I had been here a week now. I had 2, 2 hourly sessions of physio a day, and the time in between, I would just lay on bed and stare into space. Deloris tried and tried to get me to open up to her, but to no avail. Then one morning, after I had finished my physio, I wheeled myself back to my room, and clambered back onto the bed. 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Deloris, can you give me no peace". I shouted.  
  
"Hello, Connie, I'm Doctor Breaks, but you can call me Dawn". She wasn't dressed like a doctor. "I'm no ordinary doctor, I'm here to talk about you, and how you're coping". Great a shrink.  
  
"I'm coping perfectly well, thank you". I told her, in a dismissive tone.  
  
"Well, I also wanted to sneak in here, see I'm a huge fan of you and the ducks, so I was kinda hoping that you and the rest of the team could sign me this". She produced a duck jersey.  
  
"Oh, what a shame, I'm no longer on the team, and I don't see the team anymore".  
  
"I bet they are dying to see you. And I know they can't visit you here, but maybe we could arrange for you to visit them". I glared at her, as if to tell her, she was stepping on a sensitive subject. "No, well maybe get in touch with them. You don't have to call, I'm sure they'd appreciate a letter". I just sat and stared at her, awaiting for the next bright idea that would pop itself out of her mouth. "Ok, so how do you think you're doing in your physio sessions"? She finally spoke up.  
  
"Oh, well, I think I'll be back to normal within a few days". I replied VERY sarcastically, and turned my head toward the window.  
  
"I know you must feel like"... She began. Those two words 'I know' were really beginning to bug me. No-one could comprehend how I was feeling right now, well yeah I suppose those who have been through this themselves did, but that was totally irrelevant.  
  
"You don't know though, you have NO idea". I answered.  
  
"Look, I have to go now. We'll continue this later". She stood up and headed out.  
  
A week later, I was laid on my bed, as usual, the only thing I seemed to do these days, well in between physio anyway. For 2 hours each day, I was laid on a different bed, lifting weights with my arms, swimming, peddling a upside down bike with my arms and then Deloris would rub my legs to help keep the circulation, not that I could feel it. As I was returning from my morning physio, a nurse handed me an envelope. It was addressed and everything. I took it back to my room, where I got myself comfortable on my bed, before opening it. This had been the only contact with the outside world, I had, had since the previous week when my parents had visited.  
  
**_Hey Connie, so how's it going? It's pretty weird around here without you, and quiet I might add. It's really weird having to get Charlie out of hot water, without you, in fact, if I'm not mistaken, that's your job. I have no idea what you're going through right now, and I don't want to even begin to try, I just wish I could come visit and help you get through this, 'cause I know you will. Hurry and come home to us. Love you loads, Julie.  
_**  
**_Hi Connie. I hope you're behaving yourself around all those young, innocent male nurses. Julie's lying, she hasn't had to get me out of hot water at all, if anything I've been getting myself out – well I did learn from the best lol. I think I'm right, when I say I miss you the most, I have no-one to put heads together with about pranks for the JV. We need you. Love Charlie.  
  
Hey Con's. It sure has been quiet around here without you, and not a good quiet either. The team isn't the same without you, and I hope you're not going around thinking that you aren't apart of this team anymore, 'cause you always will be. You are the strongest person I know, and I know you'll beat this. Love Adam.  
_**  
**_Connie. I'm not gonna bore you, telling you how much I miss you and stuff, 'cause I think you know that I do, well you better. I've known you since Kindergarten, and I don't think I've spent more than a week without seeing you. I feel like I'm missing my twin or something, Just get better and come back to us ok. Love Guy.  
_**  
**_Connie-meister. We sure miss ya kid. Hurry back to us. Love Averman.  
  
What is it with everyone sayin' your name, I think you know your name is Connie. I feel really unloved without you, Julie's not as good at the ladie's advice as you are, and well Fulton has no idea. Needing you. Luv ya babes, Portman.  
  
_**I couldn't read anymore after that. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. I hadn't thought until now, how much I missed them all. All I had been concentrating on, was how I hated the world for doing this, and how I was NEVER gonna walk again. Just reading half of this letter gave me a reason to fight. I don't know exactly what had done it, but I was more determined than ever to win this battle.  
  
AHHH, but will she win the battle. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own owt!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : Glad you liked it. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATIE : Hey up girly! Right before I say anything else, guess what I've been told??? Disney are supposedly filming a D4. Now I don't know how true this is, but you know if they steal my title, I'm suing lol. Right now I've spread my little bit of gossip lol. Ok, I think I know what you want to happen, I'll keep that in mind lol. Did you know how scary you are when you're tired lol. Remind me never to cross you lol. Arr I'm so glad you liked that last chapter, and I love your new word, I'm gonna start using that word more often, oh but I've got like another word that I use – Chuff Nut, it just sounds much nicer than Kb head lol. Right when you said Trite, I actually had to look it up, but I know what you're on about now lol, so I'll try my hardest not to be too trite from now on, but I might end up being, cause I'm just well a trite person lol. Oh what kinda stuff did you learn about hot air balloons, I just love em – ok I'm being sarcastic there, but you know I'm sure you got that lol. Right for my song, lets see erm –  
  
**I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have--  
  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls--they want to have fun  
  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...  
**  
That song was totally written about me lol, it's by Cyndi Lauper but I think Lolly did a version of it lol. Anyways thanks once again for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
It had been over a 2 months since we had sent the letter, and we had, had no response. Connie's parents were apparently getting more of a reaction from her, but she never once mentioned any of us. The doctors maintained the fact that she was doing well with her physio, but she was yet to regain movement in her legs. Rumour had gotten round school about her and questions were constantly flown at us. Julie had nearly gotten into a fight a few times with some of the popular girls as they were gossiping about her. The hockey player that had checked her, had come to one of our practises to 'apologise', but we didn't have any of it, and he left, before a fight erupted. We hadn't stopped missing her, and not one day had gone by without us talking or at the very least thinking about her.  
  
"Hey Jules". I greeted the blonde girl as I sat down beside her in our math class.  
  
"Hey Adam. So you and the guys fancy doing something tonight"? She asked.  
  
"I can't say for the others, but I will". I told her.  
  
"Thanks. I'm so tired of being on my own in that room". I knew she was talking about her and Connie's dorm room.  
  
"She'll be back in it before you know it". I told her wrapping my arm gently round her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze.  
  
"I just miss her so much".  
  
"I know, we all do".  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had been working harder than I had ever worked before for the past 2 months, but to no avail. There still was no movement or feelings in my legs and it was beginning to look as though there never was going to be. I must admit Deloris was keeping my hopes high, keeping me active constantly. After I had changed my attitude, I had found Deloris was a help and really knew which buttons to press, to make me want to do something.  
  
"Mornin' honey, so how's my favourite patient doing"? Deloris wandered inside my room, pulling the drapes apart, allowing the bright morning sunshine to fill the room with it's powerful rays.  
  
"Hopin' for a lay in bed". I muttered, squinting due to the bright light.  
  
"I don't know, you young uns' today". She chuckled. "You've got a busy day ahead of you, so c'mon up you get".  
  
Half an hour later, she was wheeling me down the by now, familiar corridor that was leading to the physio room. She started me off on the usual warm ups before making me do 10 minutes on each piece of equipment, if that hadn't tired me out, she then made me do an hour of swimming. By the end of the session, I felt 10 times worse than what I would have after an average game of hockey.  
  
"You can't get rid of me, so you decide to kill me". I laughed gently as she wheeled me back. She didn't reply. "Where are we going"? I asked, once I had realised she wasn't taking me back to my room.  
  
"We're starting a new treatment on you today".  
  
"What kinda treatment, what you gonna do"? I panicked slightly.  
  
She didn't answer me, just continued pushing me until we reached a particular room, where there was a bed and a few bits of electronic machinery. She ordered me up on the bed, which I did with a little hesitation. Once I was suitably comfy, she moved the chair away, probably so I couldn't escape.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, it's just something that will help keep the muscles in your legs and your circulation in good nick". She smiled and I began to relax, realising I could trust her. "Right, all it is, is little electronic impulses that run through your leg".  
  
"I'll not feel them right"?  
  
"Not unless you touch your leg whilst it's happening, and even then it's just a tiny shock and won't do any harm".  
  
I laid back on the bed, trying to relax the best I could, but the thought of electronic currents running through me wasn't exactly the best thought. I listened as she obviously turned the machinery on and a low murmuring sound exited it. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting, startling me more than scaring me.  
  
"Ouch". My body immediately tensed.  
  
"You felt that"? Deloris looked at me shocked.  
  
"Well yeah". I replied, then clicked onto why she was so shocked. "I really felt that". A broad smile crept onto my face.  
  
"Ok, let's not get too ahead of ourselves, lay back down, and tell me if you feel it again". I did as I was asked, and waited with trepidation.  
  
I suddenly felt it again, a sharp stinging pain, that quickly subsided. I told her, and a huge smile quickly erupted on her face. I knew this could only mean one thing. She rushed out to fetch one of the few doctors. Whilst she was gone, I found myself concentrating on trying to move my legs. It was frustrating and once I realised I couldn't do it, I began feeling somewhat down again, but upon remembering that I had definitely felt something, I immediately cheered up. 5 minutes later, Deloris came back, followed closely by Dr Johnson, the doctor who I had been put under.  
  
"Hello Connie. Deloris here tells me that you have regained some feelings in your legs". He told me.  
  
"Yeah. This is good news right? I asked, his face putting a little worry in my mind.  
  
"Oh yes, but we just need to discover how much feeling you have. If you could just lay still for me, I'm going to run my pen up your leg, and I want you to tell me WHEN you feel it". I nodded in response.  
  
I put all my concentration on when I felt something, just as I was about to give up hope, I felt a small ticklish sensation, I couldn't tell where about on my leg it was, but I knew it was there.  
  
"I feel it". I almost screamed.  
  
"Good Connie, now shall we try the other leg". He smiled a little too critically for my liking. I nodded again and began concentrating.  
  
"There, I can feel it". I said sharply upon feeling the same impulse.  
  
"That's great Connie. You're right handed right"? He chuckled at his own choice of words.  
  
"Yeah". I responded a little confused.  
  
"Ok, when I put my pen on your right leg, you felt it almost straight away, whereas your left leg, I was almost past the ankle before you felt anything".  
  
"What does that all mean"? I was a little worried now.  
  
"Nothing, the fact that you're regaining some feelings is a great sign. Just because you have more feeling in your right leg means nothing other than that it your predominent leg, and that will probably be the stronger leg". He told me.  
  
"So, does this mean I'm going to be able to walk again"? I asked hopefully.  
  
"Well the chances have increased dramatically, but there is still a slight chance that you won't, but a lot of it is down to you".  
  
"How'd you mean"?  
  
"If you want it enough and are willing to put in the time and effort, that will help a great deal". He edged toward the door.  
  
"Listen, erm, can we not tell my parents about this, my mom will only get her hopes up and go on about nothing else, and then I'll feel rushed. I'd just rather do things at my own pace, and"...  
  
"Surprise them". The doctor inputted.  
  
"Yeah". I agreed.  
  
"No problem". He winked at me before leaving.  
  
"What did I tell you when you first arrived"? Deloris reached over and gave me a huge hug.  
  
"Ok, you may start to rub it in now". I laughed.  
  
I couldn't have been any happier. Deloris later told me that there was less than 10% chance that I WOULDN'T walk again. I asked her how long she thought it would be until I would be able to at the very least wiggle my toes, she replied by telling me it was all up to me, but it wouldn't just happen over night and I was to prepare myself for a long hard battle.  
  
So what do you think? Do you think she'll ever walk again? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I own nowt!  
  
KATIE : I don't think I need to ask Jocie how happy I made you lol. Looking back, that sentence was pretty complicated lol. Oh I don't care about Josh Jackson not being init lol, just so long as Adam is lol. Hell they should just have him in it lol. I can see it in now, instead of calling it D4 they should just call it ADAM lol. Yeah I like the sound of that lol. Right for my song -  
**I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free  
  
I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love yeah  
God knows God knows I've fallen in love  
  
It's strange but it's true  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free baby  
Oh how I want to be free  
Oh how I want to break free  
**

**But life still goes on  
I can't get used to living without living without  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone hey  
God knows got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see  
I've got to break free  
  
I've got to break free  
I want to break free yeah  
  
I want I want I want I want to break free....**  
  
I want to break free by Queen. I'm in a Queeny sorta mood lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : I'll see what I can do lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BRNNETTEBABE12 : I actually haven't written it with any couples in it, but, if your imagination tells you that it's Adam/Connie and Charlie/Julie then so be it lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
**_I NOTICED NONE OF YOU REALIZED THE DOCTORS NAME 2 CHAPTERS AGO, GO BACK AND CHECK IT OUT, READ SLOWLY TO GET IT LOL.  
_**  
Chapter 5  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Another month had passed, and Connie had yet to return. I had long since become accustomed to living in our dorm alone and being the only girl amongst 11 guys. Though I continued to miss her, I even found myself writing her letters just about every day, telling her how much I missed her, and what had been going on, but I never did post them, I kept them hidden in a shoe box under my bed, strangely I found doing this gave me some comfort, as though I was keeping in touch with her. A few of us, if not all of us, visited her parents every week for our weekly update on her, though the news was always the same – slowly adapting to life in a wheelchair, and coming to terms with it. Apparently she still wasn't ready to leave as she was still continuing daily treatment and the doctors had decided that throwing her back into the outside world may unravel all the work they had achieved so far.  
  
I had tried calling a few times, but always got the same response – "Miss Moreau isn't accepting any phone calls at the moment", I couldn't decide whether that was her choice or not. As a last attempt, I had tried visiting, hoping to pass myself off as a sister or cousin, but they wouldn't let me through, giving me the age old reason that seeing me may interrupt her treatment. I think the others had come to accept that Connie may never return to us, but I never let go of the glimmer of hope that even if wheelchair bound, she would realize how much she missed us and come back to us. Her presence was still very much missed at our games, and though the others had adjusted themselves to make up for it, I could tell they still very much needed her out there with them.  
  
"Jules, you ready"? Charlie shouted through the door, dragging me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Coming". I yelled in reply, rushing to get myself ready at the last moment.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Over the past month, I had been to hell and back, but it had all paid off. I had slowly regained full feeling in both my legs and shortly after that had mastered wiggling my toes. Now, I was able to attempt at walking, yet with the aide of a walking frame. My legs couldn't move independently of each other properly, so I had to either take small steps, or move them both at the same time. Today was the day that I was to go home, my parents had only found out this morning, but they didn't know about me being able to walk yet, all they knew was that the doctors were sending me home, to see how well I coped with the different domestic obstacles.  
  
My bag was packed and ready and waiting at the end of my bed. I was feeling a little apprehensive about going home, I knew my mom wouldn't leave me alone, babying me, not allowing me to do things for myself. But on the other hand I was happy to be going, to get back to normal, well as normal as possible.  
  
"Miss Moreau"? A young man popped his head around my door. "We're ready for you". He told me, picking my one bag up, and leaving.  
  
I took one last glance around the room, before wheeling myself out – yes I still had my wheelchair, I had to use it still but when I was only going short distances I could walk. I wheeled myself out, to where the mobility bus was waiting for me. Deloris was there waiting, with a proud smile plastered broadly across her face. A smile immediately crossed my own face.  
  
"Stop there". Deloris told me. I did as I was told. "Here, use this". She passed me my walking frame. "I told you I'd get you to walk outta here". She chuckled.  
  
"Thank you for everything Deloris". I reached up and gave her an unsteady hug.  
  
"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet, you still have to come back to me once a week for physio". She laughed, then guided me to the van. Once I'd gotten in and gotten myself comfy, she leant in and gave me one last hug. "How's it feel to walk outta here"? She whispered in my ear.  
  
"Great". I replied.  
  
"I'll see you next week". She told me before shutting the door and watching me drive away.  
  
Within half an hour, we were about 15 minutes away from home and I stared out of the window, thinking about the ducks, finally getting to come home. I looked at my watch, 11am, the ducks practice ended half an hour ago. I suddenly felt something calling at me.  
  
"Hey, could you possibly make a detour for me"? I asked the driver.  
  
"Sure". He replied.  
  
Within 10 minutes, he had pulled up and began helping me get out. He offered me my wheelchair at first, but I refused and took the walking frame. I slowly hobbled the best I could inside. Immediately on my entrance, I could feel the memories flooding back in. The fresh scent of ice and the cold breeze hit me, and brought a smile to my face. I continued down the passage, the rink slowly coming into view. I stopped half way to catch my breath, and it was only then that I could hear voices. Not thinking much about it, I took a deep breath and carried on. It was only when I reached the edge of the rink, that I realized the voices were indeed the ducks. I froze with shock, undecided whether I was ready or not to see what was in front of me. I felt a little pain, seeing them out there, playing, without me. Half of me wanted to just get out of there, before they saw me, but the other half wanted to stay and watch them, allowing my memories to come flooding back in. I was physically frozen on the spot though, and luckily not one of the ducks had yet to spot me.  
  
"Connie"? A voice asked from behind. I immediately tensed upon hearing my voice.  
  
"Coach". I turned gently.  
  
"How are you"? He gave me a quick hug.  
  
"Better than expected". I smiled  
  
"You look great". He replied.  
  
"Considering the last time you saw me, I was laid up in a bed, unable to move my legs, I'll take that as a good thing". I chuckled gently.  
  
"So how long can you stay for"?  
  
"Not long, the mobility bus is waiting for me, to take me home". I answered.  
  
"Ok, it's nice seeing you, don't be a stranger". He told me, before wandering off. I nodded. I took one last glance at the ice before making my way back outside. I hadn't realized, there were a few tears dribbling down my cheeks.  
  
Ok, I think I'll finish it here. Let you guys decided in your own heads whether or not she made up with the ducks. PLEASE R&R!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Don't own owt.  
  
xXxSARAHxXx : I gotcha there dint I lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
BRNNTTEBABE12 : Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
**HAHA GOTCHA DINT I. You all thought I was gonna leave it there, do you think that was possible of me lol.  
**  
Chapter 6  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"CONNIE, that you". I heard a voice shout from behind me.  
  
I turned and gave a little half smile, to see Adam followed by the rest of the team skate speedily toward me. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a huge hug, and a thousand questions being flown at me. I felt like a dwarf surrounded by giants, ok, being the shortest person anyway didn't help, but I felt trapped around them.  
  
"Connie, you're stood on your own two feet"? Russ said in shock.  
  
"A genius". I answered, a slight hint of humor was breaking through.  
  
"When, I mean how"? Julie began babbling.  
  
"Long story, but I have to go, my ride is waiting for me". I tried squeezing through the gaps between them. "See ya". I said, then continued my slow pace back outside.  
  
I felt weird, I hadn't seen them in months and suddenly, there they were. Nothing had changed about them, they were still the same ducks, except they were 1 player down, and that 1 player probably wouldn't skate with them again, well at Eden hall anyway.  
  
I made it home in one piece, shocking my parents as they saw me walk up the front path. My mom began blubbering like a baby, and as expected, she began panicking about every little thing. My dad the more sedate of the two, watched with trepidation as I made my way upstairs to my bedroom, to settle back in. I only came back down at dinner time, and then the mood was a little different to what it used to be. Every time I glanced toward my mom, I could see her watching me with eagle eyes, ready to pounce if she thought I may need her. Deciding I couldn't take the tension in the air much longer, I finished my meal, and went back up to the silence of my room. Half an hour after staring into space, there was a knock at the door, I knew it was my mom, coming to check on me, to check that I hadn't fallen over and unable to climb back to my own two feet.  
  
"Come in". I shouted.  
  
"Hi". A voice said, obviously not my moms. I pushed myself into a sitting position, moving over slightly so they could sit down.  
  
"Hey". I murmured.  
  
"We didn't get much chance to talk before"...  
  
"I know". I replied.  
  
"So, how have you been"?  
  
"I've been better, but you know, I'm getting there". It was uncomfortable and I found myself twiddling my fingers and fidgeting. "You"?  
  
"Missing you, it hasn't been the same around here without you". I nodded. "Um, the guys don't know I've come, I didn't really know whether you'd appreciate them all coming around at once".  
  
"Going behind a ducks back, isn't that breaking the rules". I laughed, the first genuine laugh in ages.  
  
"I prefer to think of it as BENDING the rules". I was beginning to feel more at ease now. "No, I just thought I'd come around and check on you, you seemed a little, um, uncomfortable before".  
  
"I wasn't actually planning on seeing you guys". I admitted.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Guilt I suppose. I treat you all like enemies rather than friends an"...  
  
"Con, we all understood why, we just wanted to help you through everything you were going through".  
  
"You did, in your own special way". I smiled, feeling a little emotional.  
  
"How so, I mean none of us have had contact with you for ages"? I opened my bedside drawer and revealed the letter they had sent.  
  
"You gave me something to fight for". A lone tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"We didn't know whether you'd gotten this".  
  
"Well I did". I answered. "and thank you".  
  
"What for"?  
  
"Everything".  
  
We sat there chatting a while longer, during this chat, I began to realize exactly what I'd put everyone through. During this whole period of time, all I had been thinking about how it was affecting me, not one second had been spent thinking about how this was affecting the people closest to me.  
  
"Right I best get going, I'm going to have a hard time excusing my lack of presence tonight as it is".  
  
"Just use my excuse, 'you were abducted by little orange men, that wanted to know how to attract women', always worked for me". I laughed.  
  
"For some strange reason, I don't think that's gonna work for me. I'll see you around hopefully"? It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Definitely. And thanks for tonight, it was fun".  
  
"Now you sound like you're dumping me".  
  
"Then you should be used to it". I laughed  
  
"Bye".  
  
"Bye Adam". And with that he left me, thinking about none other than the ducks.  
  
I didn't see the ducks for the next week, but that was mainly because I was busy with all my physio or doctors appointments, my mom was dragging me around the shops, wanting to buy me some new clothes, so by the time I'd done all of this, there was no time to visit them. My walking was improving every day and on my last physio visit, my walking frame was taken away and replaced with some crutches. I also talked to the therapist there, when I would be able to move back into the dorms, I was happy with there response, but my mom, however was not. I spent most of that day, persuading her to let me move back there, explaining I wanted my life to go back to normal. So that evening, I prepared to see the ducks, well at the very least Julie, and allowed my dad to drive me. I was slightly nervous about seeing them all again, nervous of their reactions. I got outside my old dorm room, turning to my dad.  
  
"I'm ok from here, thanks". I leant forward and gave him a hug.  
  
"You know where we are if you need us". He winked at me before leaving me alone.  
  
I gently knocked on the door, feeling as though I needed to. It hadn't been my room for months, so just walking in wasn't exactly the best thing to do. I heard the talking on the other side, getting louder as whoever approached the door. Suddenly it swung open, revealing a cheerful Julie.  
  
"Connie"? Her jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Hi. I was um, just wondering if well you could forgive me, and let me move back"?  
  
"I have nothing to forgive you for". She dove into a hug with me. We stood there a few moments before she pulled away. "and as for moving back in, as far as I'm concerned you never moved out". She began leading me inside, to where the remaining ducks were.  
  
I glanced around them, feeling more nervous than ever, well until I realized, everyone was smiling. I glanced at Adam, who gave me an encouraging wink. "Hi guys". I fidgeted until I had gotten my weight balanced evenly on my crutches and legs.  
  
"What took you so long Moreau"? Charlie stood and came to give me a hug, and was extremely closely followed by the others, this brought tears to my eyes, but luckily I managed to keep them. After all the hugs, I fidgeted again, trying to get comfortable again.  
  
"Here sit down". Guy gestered toward my old bed.  
  
"I'm ok standing, thanks. I've done enough sitting to last me a lifetime". I chuckled, but then felt ready to apologize. "Um, I wanna say I'm sorry, I"...  
  
"What for"? Fulton butted in.  
  
"Well for pushing you away, and well basically for ignoring you over the past few months".  
  
"Forget it". Julie told me.  
  
"And well um thanks". I continued.  
  
"What for"? Ken asked.  
  
"This". I pulled the letter out of my back pocket. "You really gave me something to fight for, and it somehow reached me just in time. I think, if I hadn't have gotten this when I did, I'd probably still be at the clinic, wheeling myself around, and becoming more bitter by the second. You stuck by me, even without realizing. I couldn't have gotten this far without you".  
  
"Hey, what is the main rule of being a duck"? Adam said. I looked at him cluelessly.  
  
"Ducks fly together". Both him and Charlie said, then once again the whole room surrounded me, giving me a group hug.  
  
This really is the final chapter I'm afraid. So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
